Worlds Apart
by AgentGilmore
Summary: Two young girls. One strange connection. One summer that changes it all
1. Chapter 1

Title~Worlds Apart  
  
Author~AgentGilmore (Tricia)  
  
Summary~ When two young girls suddenly find out about their families connections, their lives change forever  
  
A/N~Wow, how cheesy does that summary sound? I swear it doesn't suck.at least I hope it doesn't suck, reviews are always great!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A New England prep school, May 2013  
  
Sophia Elise Bristow jammed the last few items of clothing into her suitcase while preparing for another return trip home. She quietly finished packing while listening to the other girls talk about their summers.  
  
"Well, I was *supposed* to spend my whole summer on the cape, but my sister's debutante ball is in the middle of July and mother says that I must be in attendance because everyone will be simply *delighted* to see me" Madelyn gushed  
  
"Oh a ball that sounds wonderful" Nadia squealed "mummy has already started planning mine. She says the day of your ball is almost as important as your wedding day"  
  
"My mother is already searching for an escort for me. My sister's escort took her two years to find. He's a Kennedy" Madelyn boasted  
  
Sophie sighed and sat on her bed, rolling her eyes at her roommates as she finished closing all of her bags and pulling a book out of her backpack  
  
"What? Are you upset because you don't have a mother to plan a ball for you?" Madelyn challenged  
  
"I could care less about your stupid balls. I'm ten, and I'm in no rush to grow up thank you very much. And I do have a mother" Sophia said angrily, tucking her French braids behind her ears, pushing her glasses back onto her nose, and crossing her arms. A true Bristow, she was ready to fight if necessary.  
  
"Really, why have we never seen her?" Lilly joined in  
  
"I have pictures, if you really want to see them" Sophia said, grabbing a stack of photos and sorting through the ones of her and Ali, her best, her only, friend at boarding school, her and her dad, her pets, her friends back home, her with Eric and Michelle, who seemed more like parents to her than her real parents ever would, until she found a snapshot taken about 35 years ago, shortly after her parents met. There sat Jack and Irina, at a candlelit dinner, looking happy. Too bad it was all a fake. Though Sophia didn't know everything about her past, she knew enough to hate her mother. "There" she said, shoving the photos in their faces "those are my parents"  
  
"How come you never talk about her? Did she like kill someone?" Nadia joked  
  
"Yeah" Sophie said, flopping onto her bed and reading her book. The girls stared at her for a minute, jaws dropped, and wondering weather to believe her or not before they started up their conversation again  
  
"Well" Cassidy said "my aunt signed me up for a fashion course in New York this summer. I'm going to spend my summer there and work with all kinds of famous designers"  
  
"I'm staying in my sister's dorm at Yale while she is there for the summer session. She is writing the next great American novel" Claire bragged  
  
A young girl with blonde curls crept quietly into the room "Ali, thank god, one sane person to share the room with now" Sophie said  
  
"Battle of the preppy bimbos again?"  
  
"Yep, its been going on for the last half hour. Come here, can you help me carry my stuff downstairs?" Sophie asked  
  
"Sure"  
  
"So Al, what are your big plans for the summer? And don't tell me if they involve debutante balls, country clubs, or afternoon tea"  
  
Ali laughed "No, thank god. I'm just going back to Chicago to spend it with the family. I might go visit my cousin and his family for a week or so, they just moved to the middle of nowhere and want me to come visit. What about you? Back to LA?"  
  
"Yeah" Sophia said quietly "a week or so with dad, I think that's all he can handle. And the rest with Eric and Michelle probably"  
  
"Cool, so when do I get to meet this Eric and Michelle? They sound pretty cool"  
  
"I dunno, soon. Oh no, there's my cab. Bye Al, call me okay?" she said, hugging her friend tightly and holding back tears "Call, please, I'll miss you" Sophie said through the open window of the cab  
  
"Roommates next year?" Ali asked  
  
"Of course" Sophie said with a smile before the car sped away, leaving the boarding school life behind, and entering a very different kind of life  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: this is a REALLY short chapter.sorry, I promise a longer one next time. Reviews are always appreciated!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title~Worlds Apart  
  
Author~AgentGilmore (Tricia)  
  
Summary~ When two young girls suddenly find out about their families connections, their lives change forever  
  
A/N~Wow, how cheesy does that summary sound? I swear it doesn't suck...at least I hope it doesn't suck, reviews are always great!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Heather" Sydney said with a scolding glance to the eight year old "how many times do I have to tell you not to play with your food?"  
  
"But mom, Lily and Mischa and Audrey and Katelyn and Lindsey are all outside playing flashlight tag. I am the only one stuck inside" she whined  
  
"Heather, you can go outside as soon as you finish your dinner" her father said  
  
"Daddy" she made a puppy dog face "Please? I hate fish...I promise I'll eat something else"  
  
Michael almost gave in until he got a warning look from Sydney "Sweetie, you know the deal. Just eat at least half of it and then you can go play"  
  
"But it's the first day of summer daddy. Won't you let me go without finishing just this once?"  
  
"I finished all of MY fish" her four year old brother interrupted  
  
"Shut up Alexander"  
  
"Don't call me Alexander!"  
  
"Alexander, Alexander, Alexander"  
  
"Heather. Stop it." Sydney said  
  
"He started it"  
  
Michael turned to Alex "No more."  
  
"Fine" Heather said, crossing her arms and pouting  
  
"Fine" Alex said, scooting his chair away from his sister's  
  
A lot had changed in the last 10 years for Sydney and Michael Vaughn. Their biggest worries were now about getting their children to get along and what they were going to have for dinner. Not about double agents and Russian diplomats. LA was left behind and replaced by a small town on the Connecticut shore where everyone knew everything about each other, and they were okay with that. The CIA was a distant memory, with both of them now teaching, for Sydney, college English, and for Michael, high school French. Jack Bristow and Irina Derevko were names that had not been mentioned for 10 years, not even to Heather and Alex. Their life was simple now. And it was perfect.  
  
"Daddy, can I please go now?" Heather asked, holding up her plate with the fish about half gone  
  
Michael looked to Sydney for approval. She nodded "Fine, go ahead. But tell us if you go into anyone's house. And stay away from the water."  
  
"I know, I know" Heather said, rolling her eyes as she rushed out the door  
  
"Attitude already?" Sydney asked  
  
"Apparently so" Michael said  
  
"I don't have an attitude problem" Alex said gleefully  
  
Both his parents shot him warning glances. Alex was at the age where he was old enough to know how to push his sister's buttons, but young enough to get away with it, and he took advantage of it every chance he got.  
  
Noticing his parent's annoyance, Alex quickly got out of his chair "May I please be excused to go see if Kevin can play after dinner?" he asked with an abnormally sweet smile.  
  
"Fine" Sydney said with a laugh as she shooed him away  
  
The back door slammed and Alex ran next door to where his best friend lived "Wow" Michael said "It's so...quiet"  
  
"Strangely quiet" Sydney paused "I need to make some noise, this silence is freaking me out" She began clearing plates off the table and putting them in the kitchen sink.  
  
"Hey" Michael whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly  
  
Sydney turned around and fell into his arms "As much as I like this whole kitchen seduction thing, now is not the best time in the world"  
  
"Why not Syd? The kids are out of the house, tomorrow is Saturday, come on..."  
  
"You are so cute when you pout"  
  
He stuck out his lower lip and Sydney kissed it softly. "Mmm that's my girl" Michael said with a soft laugh, just to be interrupted by the shrill ring of the telephone "ugh" he groaned  
  
Sydney sighed, "I'll get it" she said, untangling herself from her husband "Hello?" she said, picking up the phone. Her smile quickly dissolved to a look of anger and annoyance when she heard the voice on the other end "I thought I told you never to call here again" she said angrily and then slammed down the receiver  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: HAHAHA that is my attempt at a cliffhanger lol Bleh I don't like this chapter...sorry it sucks...I dunno I just haven't written this fic (or any fic for that matter) b/c I've been so busy...it really sucks when school is taking over your life...anyway review please and I promise the next chapter will be better 


End file.
